Clear Waters
by percabeth4ever9491
Summary: Kat Clearwater didn't anticipate being reaped for the Hunger Games. Actually, scratch that, she didn't realize how many creative ways someone could kill you.Will the ruthless Cato win her over? Will she even survive? After all, what is she compared to the star crossed lovers of District 12? Rated T because, well, it's the Hunger Games... lots of killing and all that...
1. Chapter 1

**Set the Scene:**

**Place: District 4, Panem**

**Time: dystopian future **

**Main character(s): **

**Katherine Crystal Clearwater (Kat) (OC)**

**Finnick Odair**

**Katniss Everdeen**

**Peeta Mellark**

**Cato Jefferson (I made up that last name)**

**Multiple OC's**

**Description of Kat Clearwater:**

**Physical: **

**Raven black wavy hair (waist length)**

**Crystal blue eyes**

** 17 years old**

** 5'7" in height **

**Personality: Kat is a lot like Katniss in her personality. She's sort of withdrawn and not the friendliest. She has only a few select friends.**

**She is very protective of her family and will do anything for them. She is witty, clever, and sometimes sarcastic. She has a very **

**vulnerable side that not many people have seen. Even though she is a career, she despises the games and will avoid killing people at all **

**costs.**

**Weapons/Fighting Skills: Kat's weapon is the bow and arrow but she is experienced in throwing knives. She was nicknamed Kat **

**because of her ability to climb very fast and she can fall from tall heights and land on her feet. She has a solid knowledge of plants and **

**has good survival instincts. **

**History: Kat has a younger brother (13 years old) and a father. The family used to be poor, and her mother was killed by Peacekeepers**

**for stealing food in a period of starvation. Kat became very withdrawn after this. One of her only friends, Finnick, had won the**

**hunger games. Even though she saw him kill, she knew it was to get back home. She worked on a boat for 2 years, and she met**

**her best friend Maggie there. **

**Pairings:**

**KatnissxPeeta**

**KatxCato**

**FinnickxAnnie**

* * *

**No, my name is not Kat or Katherine, I just really like the name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does (bless her soul) I own nothing but my original characters**

**(OC's) and the plot.**

**Any requests for pairings?**

**I'm not sure about writing this story but let me know if you like where it's going.**

**This is just the idea I had**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

"Kat!" Maggie yelled. "Get to the crow's nest! I think we caught something good but I need to know what it is!" "On it!" Kat called. She nimbly

climbed the rigging of the ship and hoisted herself up on the crow's nest._ "Oh shit"_ she thought. There was a shark caught in the net.

"Maggie!"she screeched. "There's a shark caught in the net! It's going to cut itself out and we'll loose the catch!" I could hear Maggie cursing

even from the crow's nest. _"No, no, no."_ she thought. If they lost the catch, they would starve for another week until more fish came. Kat

didn't bother climbing down and she calmly let herself fall, landing lightly on her feet. She sprinted to the sleeping quarters and grabbed her

bow and a quiver of arrows running back to the deck. She gracefully leaped onto the ropes and aimed her bow at the monstrous great

white. She saw Maggie trying to throw a harpoon at the shark, but it was too far. "Breathe in." she thought to herself. "Breathe out" she

exhaled deeply as she let the arrow fly. It sunk itself into it's eye, making it stop struggling in the net. It was still long enough for Maggie to

hurl the harpoon at it, sinking it into it's heart from the soft vulnerable skin on the underside of the shark.

"Yes!" they yelled in unison. "Well Kitty Kat, I'm glad you always land on your feet." Maggie said jokingly with laughter in her sea green eyes.

"Well I am a cat after all." Kat grinned. "What's going on here?" a voice turned around to find themselves looking at the head of

the boat, David."Nothing is going on." Kat lied. "Yeah, nothing!" Maggie said quickly. David's eyes narrowed. "Maggie, you're a terrible liar."

Maggie flushed a bright red, while Kat glared. "It WAS nothing." Maggie said reasonably. "Just um... a shark caught in the net?" she said

cautiously. "A WHAT?" David yelled. "It's fine David, we killed it, we didn't loose the catch." Kat said. David regarded her carefully. "All right.

But you two better get to your homes, the reaping starts in an hour. Kat and Maggie sobered up immediately. David just turned 18, so he was

still in forthe shared an unspoken message, "I'll meet you there". David steered the boat into the docks carefully and Kat and

Maggie jump of the boat and run to their houses. They see Clam whistling an old sailor's song on the docks, whitling something out of fish

bone. He wasn't quite right in the head, muttering about mermaids and pearls as big as ships, but he could whitle almost anything

out of the fish bones, so that was all right. The girls said goodbye and parted ways.

**Kat POV:**

"Dad!" I called. I'm home!" my father came rushing out of the kitchen, looking extremely jittery. "I laid something out for you" he said

hurriedly. "It was your mothers." he said quietly. My face hardened as I remember the day the Peacekeepers killed her just for

stealing bread to try to save her family from starvation. It scarred me, and those scars never truly healed. "Thanks dad" I said. I head to the

bathroom and take a warm bath, scrubbing the grime off me. I french braid my long raven black hair down my back, and I find the dress my

dad laid out for me. It's gorgeous. The precise color of sea foam, tied with a deep ocean blue ribbon. There are small

sea shells on the neck line. I slip on my pearl necklace from my mother. District 4 is a career district but we are certainly not rich. In truth,

this I sit myself down at the table where my 13 year old brother, Elijah is already eating. I ruffle his hair as I sit down.

He looks at me curiously and his smile falls from his face. "That was moms." he said, as if waiting for confirmation. "Yeah, it was." I say

quietly. He regards me carefully, with an intelligence that was uncommon for a boy no more than 13 years old. "It looks good on you."

he says. I smile tiredly at the compliment. We finish seating in silence.

And we all walk to the front of the Mayor's house. I take Elijah's hand, which I notice is shaking. "Hey, I'll meet you after the reaping. We'll go

swimming." I say soothingly. I smile in what I hope is reassuring. Most likely not. He nods his head and we walk hand in hand. to the lines.

I head to the line for 17 year olds and I watch him walk to the back of the 13 year old line. "Hey." I hear a voice behind me. "God, that girl

can really sneak up on you." I thought. "Hey Maggie." I say, turning to her. Her dark brown hair was braided around her head like a halo,

and she was wearing a simple sea green dress that matched her eyes. "You look nice." I compliment her. She cracks a smile through her

grim expression. "Thanks. You do too." she says. We file into the roped off sections for our ages. "Hello, Hello!" the horribly familiar oddly

clipped voice says. "As you all know, I am Linda Charms, District 4 escort. And my, my, what a fine day it is!" she exclaims happily. I glance

up at the stormy sky and I share an irendiculous look with Maggie. Apparently, even the weather hated reaping days. As usual, Capitol escorts

look ridiculous. Linda was wearing what I guessed was supposed to be a District 4 themed outfit. The whole dress pooffed out, with tentacles

trailing down like a jellyfish. "Happy Hunger Games!" she sequels. After the long and boring film about how the Hunger Games was created,

Linda began to speak again. "Lets switch things up a bit!" she announced. "Ladies first this time!" I suppose that was her idea of

excitement. She pulls out a slip of paper as everyone holds their breath. "Katherine Clearwater!" she announces.


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Hunger Games. All I own is my original charecters and the plot.**

* * *

Kat POV:

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. I thought I was going to collapse of fright. My eyes bulged in horror while Maggie was gaping uncomprehendingly.

I forced myself to unfreeze and I began to walk to the steps. The crowd parted to let me through, their eyes cast down in relief that it wasn't them,

but pity for me. Nearly everyone knew what had happened to my mother. I found Elijah in the crowd, and he looked so horrified, I would've have

given anything to not have him watch this.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Linda sqeaks.

"If that ridiculous woman won't shut her mouth, there will be a fist in her face." I thought.

"Now, any volunteers?" Linda asked excitedly.

I dreaded the silence, but it never came.

"I volunteer!" Maggie hollered.

I was in shock. Maggie and I had been the best of friends for 2 years, ever since we met on the boat, but I'd never dreamt that she would volunteer

for me. It really touched my heart, but I couldn't let her do that. She had 3 younger siblings, and I had 1. Elijah would be heartbroken. He had

become withdrawn like me after mom was killed, but if I died, he would be utterly devestated. But THREE of her siblings would be devestated if she

died. Plus her mother AND father.

"Well, how exciting, a volunteer!" Linda smiled.

"Will you let a volunteer take your place?" Linda asked me.

My face hardened but my eyes pleaded with Maggie to understand.

"No" I choked out.

Maggie looked absalutely livid at my refusal to let her take my place. Linda squeked as she talked about how I was a fighter.

"And now, for the gentleman!" Linda called.

She picked up a piece of paper while people yet again held their breath.

"David Beckham!" she announced. **(A/N: I'm sorry guys, I couldn't resist!)**

I saw David draw in his breath nervously, as he confidently climbed the steps. His face hardened as he knew no one would volunteer for him.

"No volunteers?" Linda asked after a minute of silence. "All right then, District 4, your tributes!"

It was standard to say that every year, but every year, no one clapped.

"And Happy Hunger Games!" Linda finished proudly.

She ushered David and I into the Justice building.

I sat down on the blue velvet couch tracing the mahogoany finish. The door banged open as my dad and Elijah ran in. Elijah ran into my arms

sobbing uncontrollably while my dad hugged me tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Kat" Elijah choked out desperatly.

"Yeah Elijah?" I asked willing myself not to cry.

"You're going to win." he said. He sounded so sure I almost believed him.

"Maybe." I said.

"Promise you're going to try to win as hard as you can?' he asked tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Yes, I'll try the hardest I can. I promise." I whispered.

Elijah withdrew and let my father come forward to hug me tightly. No words were exchanged for a minute. The door banged open with a

Peacekeeper at the door. Elijah and I jumped at the sight of him. We had avoided Peacekeepers at all costs eversince they killed our mother.

"Your time is up." he said harshly.

"Bye." I choked out. "I love you both."

The peacekeeper ushered them out the door and held it open for someone to come through.

"Maggie!" I yelled.

"Kat! You stupid girl! Why didn't you let me volunteer!?" Maggie screamed.

"I'm not going to let you die for me!" I screeched.

She drew me into a tight bear hug sobbing. I hugged her tightly barley holding the tears in.

"Listen to me." she said hurridly. "Kat, you can win the games, I've never seen someone shoot like you do."

I nodded vigurously.

"Get your hands on a bow, find water, hide in the trees, okay?" she asked hurridley.

"Maggie," I began.

"Yeah?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for volunteering. You're the best friend I've ever had." I whispered.

"Shoot straight Kat" she said. She hugged my one last time when the peacekeeper barged in.

Linda ushered David and I to the train station. Cameras were blinding me but I caught sight of myhself on a screen. No tears were evident on my

face. Niether David's. I breathed a sigh of relief. We looked strong and confident. Nothing like I felt on the inside. I stepped onto the train heading

to the Capitol, and my possible/probable death.


	4. Chapter 3: Remake Center

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I decided to skip the train ride scene because I didn't really think I could do anything interesting with that. So... **

**Here it is!**

* * *

**Kat POV:**

The train started slowing down and there lay the Capitol. Yes, I hated these people, but this place was AMAZING. Towers reaching the clouds,

rainbow colored sidewalks, fluffy plants in every color. People were gathered at the train station, looking even more ridiculous then our escort, Linda

Charms. Colored skin, whiskers, tattoos, piercings, colored, hair, puffy dresses and suits. They waved and hollored, eager to see us die for their

entiretainment. I didn't bother waving. I don't care what these people think of me. Oh wait, I need sponsers. I forced myself to smile and wave and

act happy to see them. Linda led us out of the train and to the Remake Center. "Oh, goody..." I thought. We were led into different rooms ready for

our torture. 3 brightly colored people practically skipped in. A woman with aqua hair and black tattoos introduced herself. "I'm Saffra!" she squeled.

"This is Cordo." she said geasturing to a man with royal blue dyed skin and obviously unnatural eyes, the color of anti freeze spring grass. "And this

is "Otille!" she said pointing to a woman with vivid pink hair and gold tattoos. I nodded in aknowledgement. Otille squeled suddenly. "Oh, Saffra!

She looks like a mermaid!" Saffra gasped in shock. "She does!" nodding to Cordo. I resisted the urge to snort. "And how would mermaid look?"

I asked. "Oh, black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. You have it all!" Saffra exclaimed. "Yes! Let's make you even prettier!" Cordo said.

The torture had begun. Apparently, in the Capitol, it was illegal for woman to have any body hair. The put a sticky glump on my leg and then put a

piece of tape over it. I didn't realize what they were doing until they ripped the tape off, allong with my leg hair. I bit my lip to stop myself from

howling. They then rinsed me, put me in a tub of a horrid smelling solution, and plucked me like a chicken. After what seemed like hours, the

torture was finally over. "Let's take to Wayde! He's your stylist!" I sighed in preperatiion for more plucking. Wayde seemed to look quite normal,

except for his stark white hair. "I'm Wadye, your stylist." he introduced himself. "Katherine." I said. I didn't want anybody here calling me Kat.

Only my father, my brother, and Maggie called me Kat. He regarded me carefully. "They're right, you do look like a mermaid. For the past years,

I wanted to do a mermaid tribute costume, but no one fit the image. I think you fit it perfectly." "I do?" I asked. "Oh yes, long black hair, blue

eyes, pale skin. Let's get started." Well, at least he didn't sound as annoyingly excited as my prep team. "No more plucking, right?" I asked warily.

He chuckled. "No, it's all done. Sorry about that, it's required for remake." We ate a lunch of clam soup, greens with a salty vinagrette, and tallapia

fish served with fresh baked bread. And then he got to work.

I looked in the mirror after my prep team put me in the costume. I opened my eyes to find myself looking at a person who was certainly not

Katherine Crystal Clearwater. This girl was in a mermaid gown colored such a deep blue at the bottom, it looked like the bottom of the ocean. The

dress got lighter and lighter as it went up, giving the impression of all the depths of the ocean. At the top, it was a pearly sea foam. A gold net

was wrapped around the startling blue, adorned with pearls and seashells. Stark white pearls were in her long black curly hair. And her pearly skin

was shimmering with golden mist. Her face was flawless but natural, dark blue eyeshadow on her lids, and black lining her eyes, giving the

impression of a ferocious mermaids, ready to drown sailors. or tributes, for that matter. The dress's train was made up of dark blue skilk and

gold net. Finally, a gold crown was placed on her head. "Wayde... it's amazing!" I said truthfully. This girl was the msot beautiful person I've ever

seen. Wadye grinned, obviously pleased. "That's not all. Press this button." he said handing her a remote. I pressed it cautiously and watched my

dress come to life. The dress itself rippled like water, it looked as if I was WEARING the ocean. With the depth of the dress plus the water effect,

I could believe that I was wearing the ocean. I turned to hug him. "Thank you Wayde, for making me look beautiful." He smiled kindly. "You were

always beautiful honey." I nodded my head in thanks and headed to the chariots.

I walked gracefully to the chariots, despite wearing stilleto heels. I was a cat after all. I carefully surveyed the other tributes. District 1 looked like

the usual blonde duo. Plastic looking in their luxery items costume. District 2 looked ferocious as usual in Greek gold armour. The girl looked ready

to kill. And the boy, well the boy, was obviously there to win. He was 6 feet tall, extremly well built, and looked uttterly confident in himself.

The other tributes looked like they were there to blend in. The District 5 girl looked like a tough oppeenent. She wasn't physically intimidating,

but she had a sly look about her. Wither her red hair, she looked like a fox. There was a 12 year old girl from District 11, who looked so tiny,

I immediatly felt pity for her. Not the District 11 boy though, he was as tall and well built as Cato, though he looked bored here. Diistrict 12 was

different. There was a girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were dressed in simple black suits

with black metal crowns on their head, but I had a feeling there was a trick to make the costume more alive. I walked over to my chariot, which

was made out of glass and filled with coral and starfish. Just looking at it made me feel homesick. The horses were pearly white and I went over

to pet them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the District 2 boy staring at me with a cool smile. I turned my head slowly, and glared at his ice

blue eyes. He shrugged and turned back to talk to his District partner. Apparently, my glare was impressive. It was time for the chariots to go...


	5. Chapter 4: Tribute Parade

**A:N/ I forgot to introduce Finnick and Mags and David's and Kat's mentor! *facepalm* okay, okay, let's pretend Finnick and Mags were**

**in the Capitol for some business and thats why they didn't meet them on the train**.** I will be accepting OC's for supporting roles.**

* * *

Kat POV:

I was petting the horses where David had walked over, looking uncomfortable in his costume. He was dressed in a sea blue set of armour

with a dark blue helmet decorated with a gold feather. He was obviously a water warrior. His gaze slid over the other tributes but his eyes

nearly popped out of his head when he glanced at me. "Kat..." he stuttered. "You look... wow." I cracked a smile. "You look good too David."

"Thanks." he said awkwardly. I had known David for 2 years, as long as I'd known Maggie, and he had been like a big brother to me. I went

back to petting the horses when I noticed that pretty much every tribute was staring at me, some with jealousy. Except for the district 12 boy

who was obviously crushing on his district partner. I chuckled internally at the thought because she had no idea he was looking at her like

that. "District 4." I heard someone say behind me, with an admittedly attractive voice. I turned around to find myself staring at Finnick Odair,

District 4 mentor. He was even more handsome in person, with his bronze hair, golden skin, and sea green eyes like Maggie. "You're cuter in

person." he said simply. "You think I'm CUTE?" I asked irendiculously. A hand suddenly smacked Finnick upside his head. "Finnick, behave."

Mags said exasperatedly. He grinned cheekily. "Oh I was behaving all right, I was just telling Kathrine how ravishing she looked." That earned

him another smack, courtesy of Mags. I blushed deeply. Finnick Odair was admittedly charming and gorgeous, but he honestly wasn't

attractive to me. David cleared his throat nervously. Finnick's eyes lit up as he shook David's hand. "Finnick Odair." he introduced himself.

"I know." David mumbled. Mags surprisingly took me in for a hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you." she whispered. I was taken aback. Most

people here just congratulated me for heading to my possible death. "Thank you." I whispered back sincerely. "Please be ready on your

respective chariots." a robotic voice called. David hopped on, trying not to admire the beautiful coral. He held out a hand which I took

gratefully, as it's not an easy task to hop on a chariot in stiletto heels and a mermaid gown.

The first chariot was launched as the Capitol screamed, District 1 was always a favorite. 2 and 3 were launched, and then it was time for

our chariot. We rode out slowly and gained speed, as the crowd gasped at the mermaid and the water warrior on the chariot. "Katherine!

David!" They screamed in admiration. I glanced at myself in a huge screen in front of us. I looked like a mythical creature, from the depths

of Atlantis. I blew kisses, caught flowers, and smiled freely. Despite my hatred of these people, I found myself enjoying this. After a few

minutes, I heard an earsplitting scream, I glanced behind us in surprise. District 12 was on fire. Literally. Their black suits were on

fire, as were their metal crowns. What really surprised me is they were grasping each other's hands. The screams grew louder, if possible.

Finally, the chariots slowed to a stop in front of the President's mansion. David was glaring at the District 2 chariot, not too subtlety.

"2 is staring." he said annoyingly. As I looked up to that boy's icy stare, he switched to glaring at District 12. They were earning a lot

of glares, from outshining everyone. I really didn't care. It's the training scores and the interview which will get you sponsors. A hush

fell over the crowd as President Snow began speaking about our so called courageous sacrifice to die for entertainment. Okay. Maybe he

didn't use those exact words, but it was pretty clear what he meant. The chariots then pulled in to the stables, and I was wretched from

my chariot by a hug. 'That was great, sweetheart!" Finnick said, a little to close for comfort. I awkwardly pulled out of his hug and mumbled

a thank you. Mags congratulated David with a warm smile that he surprisingly returned. I immediately like Mags. She was simply a caring

person. She sincerely cared, unlike a certain Capitol. Okay, that District 2 boy was really unnerving. David voiced my thoughts aloud.

"District 2 is looking at you like you're a meal, Kat." he glared. David was like my protective big brother. Finnick decided to change the

uncomfortable subject. "Kat!" His eyes lit up. "Kitty Kat!" He winked suggestively. I burst out laughing at his innuendo. Even David cracked

a smile. Mags led us down the hall and pressed number 4 on the elevator. I looked at wonder at the glass walls, everything moving to fast

for me to see, but patterns of light dancing on us. Mags told us dinner was in half an hour and Finnick showed David and I to our rooms.

My room was gorgeous. A tall four poster bed with oceanic blue silk covers and seashell shaped pillows. I headed to the bathroom, wanting to

wash the bucketful of makeup off. The shower alone had a hundred buttons for water pressure, shampoos, conditioners, scents, oils, soaps,

about everything you could imagine. I hopped in the shower after shedding my mermaid costume and spend about 5 minutes figuring out how

to use it. I managed to select a medium water pressure, jasmine shampoo, and jasmine soap. Simple is better, my mom used to tell me. I

didn't need to wrestle with my tangled hair. A current simply passed through my hair, parting, untangling and drying it almost instantly. It

flowed down my back in a glossy curtain. I quickly french braided it, leaving a few curly pieces to sculpt my face, and then donned a creamy

flowy skirt just above my knee, and a sea green blouse over it. I kept my mother's pearl necklace on and slipped on a pair of nude leather

sandles. I sat down at the table, where delicacies were at every corner. Every seafood imaginable from fish to prawns to shrimp to squid.

There were spicy sauces laid out with vegetables and fruit and cheese. Clam chowder was in a huge tureen. I almost started drooling. I had

never seen so much food in my life. I was about to start digging in when I saw the face of the Avox serving us.

It was my mother.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! So I had an idea that there would be a tribute ball for all the tributes before they went to the arena. What do you think?**

**Again, I will be accepting OC's for supporting roles, not main roles. It would be great of you guys to suggest a name for Foxface. There **

**will be more KatxCato interaction, as the next chapter is training.**


	6. Chapter 5: Day 1 of Training

**A/N: So I've named Foxface Avalon, which sounds like a crafty intelligent name to me. I've decided to go ahead with the tribute ball idea but that won't be happening for another couple chapters though.**

* * *

**Kat POV**:

To anyone else, I probably looked like a mad person that had suddenly had a terrifying flashback. My fork clattered to the ground as I froze with sheer horror at what the Capitol had done to my mother. Her

eyes were tearing and she looked as if she would rather be dead. I raised some glances when my fork clattered to the ground. Then I bolted. I sprinted to my room as sobs raked by body. I locked the door and

tumbled into the bathroom, throwing up what little food I had eaten. There was pounding on the door as I sobbed even louder. I heard the door broken open and I prepared to see Mags or David. It wasn't

them. It was Finnick. My shock slowly lessened my sobs. I really didn't know much about Finnick Odair, other then he made frequent visits to the Capitol, and he pretty much put the play in playboy. He approached me

cautiously on the tiled floor where I was rocking myself forward and backwards like I was a cornered wild animal. He gently hugged me until my sobs began to fade and I was past the risk of hyperventilating.

"Katherine." he whispered. "What happened"

I barely managed a whisper."It's my mother." I chocked out. "The avox."

Finnick froze beside me, his face one of sheer horror. "Oh my god." he breathed.

"She was dead!." I sobbed. I ended up telling him everything, from when she stole the food to keep us alive, to when I saw her beaten and dragged away by Peacekeepers. It had never even occurred to me

that they hadn't killed her. What sort of people cut their tongue out and make them slaves for the Capitol for stealing bread? I fully expected Finnick to stop listening and get bored, but he listened intently and the

shock was evident on his face. "I need to see her." I breathed. Finnick's expression was one of deep sympathy.

"Sweetheart, I know you want to see her more than anything, but she could get in trouble and then be... punished."

I began hyperventilating again but Finnick just hugged me rocking me back and forth like I was a newborn. "It's okay, it's okay." he whispered. I let out a deep breath, willing myself to stop crying.

"I'm fine.' I said, almost talking to myself. "I'll watch the recaps." he nodded slowly. "You sure?" I nodded. "Absolutely."

We returned to the dinner table where my mom was still serving everyone. I breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't been punished. _yet,_ my subconscious said. She looked up at me in pain, physical and emotional.

Halfway through dinner, I knocked a bowl of carrots over and immediately bent down to reach them. Her hand reached for it at the same time as mine and I grasped her fingers reassuringly. She tightened

them, then proceeded to scoop up the spilled carrots. After dinner, we watched the recaps, Finnick obviously trying to break the tension with rude jokes about the careers, Districts 1 and 2. My heart squeezed

anxiety, looking at the boy from 2. He practically ran forward to volunteer for a 15 year old boy with a limp.

He walked up confidently and with purpose, all too sure that he was coming home. He was, admittedly attractive with his blonde hair and icy blue eyes, but all too imposing. The girl from 12 volunteered for her

sister, probably the bravest thing I've ever seen. Impressively, she did not cry even when her sister was screaming for her. We watched the recaps on the Tribute Parade too, my mermaid costume magnificent,

but outshined District 12's flames. Ceaser Flickerman appeared after the parade with an announcement. "There will be a ball in honor of our brave tributes. Tickets are $200, as you will see all of our lovely

tributes and the sponsors will get a good look at them!" he announced excitedly. David and glanced at each other nervously.

"All right my darling tributes!" Finnick announced with an important air. "I have a very special announcement!" he said in mock imitation of Ceaser. "Right now, you must go to bed!" he said excitedly, much to

the amusement of Mags, and the chortles of David and I.

Next Morning, 9 AM

I woke up confused, as the sun was already risen in the sky. I was used to getting up at the crack of dawn to catch the early morning tide. I showered quickly, this time using coconut shampoo, which reminded

me of the of the palms back at home. I french braided my hair down my back leaving a few curling strands around my face and inspected my training uniform. It was a deep blue, almost black with a 4

embroidered on the back of the shirt. There was a flexible pair of capri pants, hugging the body, but still flexible enough for movement. I headed to the dining table for breakfast, finding my mom serving

everyone piles of ham, sausage, eggs, toast, fruit, and jugs of orange juice. I whispered to my mom if I could do it myself and she obliged. It probably reminded her of my early independence. I filled up my plate

with eggs and fruit. I gulped down orange juice, savoring the taste. District may be a career district, but we are certainly not rich and we work for very bit of food that we have. Linda babbles on about our

schedule, not that I'm listening, of course. David at least tries to pay attention, but he eventually leans on his elbow and tunes her out. Even Finnick and Mags look like they are trying not to do the same.

Finnick and Mags say goodbye as David and I head to the underground training center.

We arrive at 9:45, but we are nearly the last ones there. The District 12 tributes show up in matching outfits, to the amusement of the Careers. The head trainer, Atla, talks about not ignoring the survival skills,

not that I was planning too, but it looks like the Careers are. Pretty stupid of them, since their food source could be taken away and they would starve to death. When Atla releases us, they head to the

deadliest weapons and handle them with ease. I decide to go to the camouflage station, something I've never really done. The District 12 boy is already there, painting a tree onto his arm. He looks up as I sit

down near him. After watching him for a minute I blurt out, "How do you do that?" He looks up startled and sees me watching him. His face breaks into a smile. "Uh, I don't know. I decorate the cakes at my

family's bakery." he explains. "I'm Peeta." he holds out his hand. I take it and shake his hand. "Katherine." I say. "Pretty name." he says absentmindedly. I mumble a thank you and move to the edible plants

section. The sly red headed girl is already there, concentrating on the poisonous berries. I see the berry she's trying to identify. 'That's nightlock." I say. "She snaps her head up quickly but her face relaxes

when she realizes it's not the Careers.

"Katherine." I introduce myself. She looks at me calculatingly, "Avalon." she says. We talk about our Districts for a while and she seems to be a potential ally. She's clever, crafty, and not impulsive. She

definitely lives up to her fox like appearance. I head to the fire starting station, which is a weak point, because my district is water. It takes me about an hour to get a fire with flint and tinder, surprisingly

less than I thought it would take. For the hour before lunch, I head to the knife throwing station where the District 2 girl has spent the majority of the day at. She is the best I've seen, hits the dummies

in the heart nearly every time. I select a narrow knife and weigh it in my hand. It's light, but sharp. I haven't practiced for a while though. I heft it and throw it at the dummy. It hits it square in the heart.

The district 2 girl pauses, but shrugs, thinking it was a lucky shot.

For lunch, the Careers all sit together at one table, talking obnoxiously loud. I sit with Avalon and I like her more and more by the second. I see Peeta laughing with his district partner at a story, but

pretty much everyone else was sitting alone and awkwardly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! There was no CatoxKat interaction but I promise there will be plenty in the next. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews**


End file.
